Kick Ass Cupids
by Redfaerie
Summary: Rusty, like everyone else, is sick and tired of the Cappie-Casey vortex. It's seriosly driving him crazy. So what kind of girlfriend would Jordan be if she didn't try and help him? Together they devise a scheme to bring these 2 together...good luck!


**Hey guys! I said I'd probably never write another Greek fanfiction again but what the hell. This idea just kind of came to me. Not to mention I'm all obsessive over the season finale in 4 days! OMG IF CAPPIE AND CASEY DONT GET TOGETHER IM GOING TO SCREAM!!!!! AND THROW CARMEX!!!! ( inside joke between me and the people who read my other Greek fic... ) Anyways, heres me venting...again. I hope you enjoy it. I AM WRITING THIS DURNING AN EXTREME CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! IT WILL EITHER BE VERY GOOD OR REALLY CRAPPY!**

"My God, they're driving me crazy."

"Who?"

Rusty sent his girlfriend an arch look. "Who do you think?"

"Ah."

The two were currently occupying a table outside, sipping milkshakes. Sometimes stealing sips of each other's. The epitome of the perfect couple.

"It's like watching one of those annoying dramatic TV shows where everyone knows they want to be together – They know they want to be together! - but they put all their effort into trying to convince themselves that no, the don't actually want to be together. Only this time I can't turn it off."

"Because it's real life?"

"Because I'm involved! They've got me involved from both sides! I have been unintentionally sucked into the Cappie-Casey vortex, where I will be spun, against my will, while they spin around and around each other! - Stop laughing I'm serious!"

Jordan fought back a giggle, smothering it behind her hand. She reached the other around to place it over Rusty's. He'd been unknowingly slamming his milkshake against the table in exasperation. Cold, half-melted, chocolate drink was now oozing from the top of the straw and down the side, the bottom folding in on itself. He didn't notice until he felt her hand prying his from the drink.

"Damn- See what they do to me? And stop that! It's really not funny! It's so completely unfunny that-"

"I believe you. Really."

"Sure. Just wait. Your Casey's little sister. Any minute now you'll be sucked into all of this too. The end is near."

He frowned as she chuckled at him. "Okay, seriously. You're starting to sound like Dale."

"Great..."

She pushed her un-mauled strawberry shake across the table towards him, pulling the plastic top off his chocolate one. "Do we have spoons?"

He shook his head. "We have straws."

"Darn."

Pulling the cup to her lips she drank from the cup. As she pulled the cup from her mouth Rusty chuckled.

"What?"

"You have a mustache."

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely."

"Well", she leaned across the table, pressing her lips to his in a kiss that would have been sweet even without the chocolate flavoring. Pulling back, she smirked. "Now you do too."

He laughed lightly, wiping it away with his hand.

"You know we're sickening right?"

"Of course", she replied, not at all ashamed of becoming one of those sickeningly cutesy couples. "Any minute now we're going to start Eskimo kissing and saying stuff like 'pookie bear'."

"Not on your life," He replied, shaking his head. " I draw the line at Pookie bear."

"Either way", she grinned, " You're in a better mood."

He flashed an amused smile, "Yeah." It quickly fell. "For now."

"Hey!" She slapped him lightly on the arm with a sticky, shake-covered hand, "None of that! I was not obnoxiously cute right now for that!"

"Look, I'm sorry-"  
"What if I can fix it?"

"Excuse me?"

"What", she leaned forwards over the table, her eyes darting from left to right quickly before settling on his face, "If I can fix it. The Cappie-Casey problem."

"You'd be amazing."

Her smile turned smug. Strangely he found this just as attractive, even more so considering the circumstances.

"Can you?"

"Maybe. But I'll need some help. "  
"Anything."

"And we'll need to be sneaky."

Their faces were close, their voices low, their foreheads almost touching. To all foreign parties they were either making out or plotting world domination. It could be either really, considering this was Cyprus Rhodes.

"How sneaky?"

"_Very _sneaky."

A slow grin crossed his face.

"I'm in."

"Excellent"

~*~*~*~

"Hey Cap! There's someone here to see you!"

Cappie turned from where he was sitting on the edge of the sink downing a lukewarm beer, to look at who was speaking. Apparently it was Wade.

"And who would that be?"

"Jordan."

"Jordan? Which Jordan? Rusty's Jordan?"

"Yep", she replied, following Wade into the room. Wade motioned towards Cappie before leaving.

"Bye Wade" She waved.

"Wade!" Cappie called from the sink.

"Hm?"

"Tell the pledges they need to check the beer supply more often. The fridge was empty." He raised his eyebrows, "Not cool."  
"I'll do that."

"Thanks buddy!" He waved his friend off, "Great guy, great guy." He then focused his attention to Jordan, sliding off the counter to lean back against it. " So, Rusty's Jordan. What can I do for you? If you're looking for Spitter he's not here."  
"No, actually..." She rocked back on her heels a little. "He's in the library, I just came from there."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, this is kind of weird actually but...See, it's a relationship thing... normally the kind of thing I'd talk to Rusty about but I cant..."

"Why not?"

"Because it's about Rusty."

He paused. "So you came to me..."

"Well, Rusty thinks it's about a friend of mine and well, he's really busy studying for this big exam of his. Tons of polymer science stuff that I get a headache just looking at. He said he'd help me with it but... I don't want to be one of those annoying girlfriends who wants him to care more about him grades than him and..."  
"OK, Rusty's Jordan, let's try the Reader's Digest version."

"Right, right. Okay I came to you because well, I'd feel really, really weird talking to Casey about it and I'm not really that close to any of the other girl's here...most of mu friends are guys and..."  
"And?"  
"And you were recommended." At his raised eyebrows she continued. "By Rusty. I insisted he do his work instead and he said that you were really good at relationships. That he always went to you and you were always able to help him so I just thought that maybe..."

"So you want _my _help, with a _relationship_ issue, involving _Rusty_."

"Yeah, I know it's weird but..."

"A _little_?"  
"I know but...please?"

He couldn't help but stare. What the hell was he supposed to do? This wasn't his area of expertise. He was great at attracting woman, was like the master of one night stands, but his relationship skills were lacking. He'd failed the one relationship that had ever really mattered, having not realized just how much it mattered until it failed. And then he couldn't even fix it. No, instead he'd been forced to suffer through watching her bounce from guy to guy to anyone but him.

Not that he hadn't tried, he did. In the end though he ended up being nothing more than her main tool for revenge, or the guy who fixed her heart so she could hand it away again. To someone who wasn't him. And now they weren't even friends.

He regretted that on some level. At least before he could be around her with minimal awkwardness. Now...

He groaned at the memory of her on the side of the road, the parade float truck broken down beside her. Because she just had to call him. Not AAA, or someone else who might have a vague idea what they were doing. Oh no, that'd just be silly.

And he just had to go help. He could have predicted the ensuing fight, thats how encounters always seemed to end lately, but he had to go.

Because he couldn't tell her no. No matter how bad she treated him – intentional or otherwise, because really half the pain was just seeing her around with the guys. With Max. She didn't do it on purpose, she wasn't that big of a bitch but still... - he couldn't turn her down. Especially when she called him because she was in trouble.

Because he loved her, and it just wasn't in him to abandon her. He'd thought about it, thought about telling her no and telling her to deal with it herself. She was a big girl. She could handle it. It'd been on the tip of his tongue.

And then he'd pictured her there, sad and alone, and just couldn't do it.

Damn protective male instincts.

He was pathetic really... and that was just sad.

Jordan watched the play of emotions across his face curiously. Sure, she'd expected some reaction, it wouldn't be a very good master plan otherwise, but already? She hadn't even really started... Then again, Cappie was the one actually acknowledging his feelings. Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

She just hoped Rusty was having the same luck...

~*~*~*~

"Alright, I'm here. What is it?"

"Jeeze Case, if it's that big a deal..."

"No! No, Rus, wait", she grabbed his arm as he turned to go, "Wait. I'm sorry. I've got a lot going on right now its...bleh. But I've got half an hour and I devote it to you. So what's up?"

"Well...it's about Jordan."  
"Oh! Love problems. You so came to the right person."

He stopped walking, giving her an incredulous look.

"Okay, so I may have stumbled along the path of love in the past, but that's over. I am in a committed relationship and I've never been better...what's that look for?"

In reality he was trying to see if she actually believed a word she spoke, and if so which institution he should check her into. Wasn't there one down the street...or was that a Clorox factory? If not for the slight strain he detected in her seemingly careless tone, he may have had to look into that.

"It's nothing."

"Alright, moving on, what's this problem you have with Jordan? I thought things were going great, being all romantic and stuff on your dates-"  
"You would know."

"I was stupid. I apologized. Move on."

"Fine whatever. Anyways, things _were_ going great. Until last weekend..."  
" Didn't she go visit her parents or something? What could you possibly have done then?"

"Why do I have to have done something?" He frowned, his voice indignant.

"You said you had a problem, I just assumed..."

"Well you know what they say about assuming."

"No...what?"

" It...ass....never mind."

No way was he letting this turn into another "piranha" thing...

"Whatever. What happened last weekend that wasn't your fault?"

"She went to visit her parents, back in her hometown and there was this guy there, an old friend. An attractive old friend – I've seen a pictures – and...apparently he's had a thing for her for a while."

"Then she's had time to get with him if she wanted to. She didn't. What's the problem?"

"She didn't know he had a thing for her. She does now."

"Look, Rusty, I think this is just a matter in communication. If you're worried about this you should just talk to Jordan. Then she can just tell you that you're worrying over nothing and that she really loves you and you can go out for...I don't know, milkshakes or something."

He stopped, sitting on the arm of a bench with his feet in the seat. Casey, sensing this wasn't the end of this, did the same on the other arm so that they were facing each other.

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Well... it's not just that he's attractive...so much as he's..well...set."

"Set?"

"For life. His dad owns his a computer company. He's loaded and set to inherit. He's like a small town Evan Chambers."

"I'm not seeing the problem."

"Look at me Case!" he exclaimed, motioning to himself. "What do you see?"

"A spazzy sophomore in a bad shirt.." She made a face.

"Seriously Case!"

"I am being serious...is that flannel?"

"Case!"  
"What? What do you want me to tell you? I've already told you to talk to her."  
"I tried that!"  
"Then why are you talking to me?!"

"Because...she doesn't know. I...she says that he's a really sweet guy and he knows what he's going to do with his life."

"So do you. You have all these big, confusing, polymer science plans."

"Yeah but...she says I'm turning into a frat boy."

"You are a frat boy."

"Exactly! She says I'm spending too much time partying, that I'm too"...Crap...what were some of the things Casey said about Cappie? "Unmotivated."

Casey frowned, somehow unable to see Jordan saying these things. She'd always seemed so...laid back? Accepting? It just didn't seem to add up.

"Are we talking about the same Jordan?"  
"Yeah, it was a shock for me too Case, but trust me, she said it."

"Well, she was wrong. Maybe some guys are lazy and unmotivated, party-obsessed frat guys but you're not like that! You're not like", she paused mid sentence... "Other...guys."

"Not like Cappie?"

"Yes..well, no. I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about you."

"Well that's basically what she said about me. She's reconsidering our relationship because I'm a frat boy."

Well she's stupid. There's nothing wrong with frat boys. So you like to party a little, your still a great guy. You're honest and reliable and nice. Plus you do romantic pretty well, it was cute." She fought back a giggle at his embarrassed frown. "The point is frat guy or not that's no reason to dump you. That's not the most important thing in the world."  
"You mean that?"

"Of course I do." She smiled. "You're a good guy Rus. Jordan's lucky to be dating you." Her eyes fell to his chest. "Even if you can't dress yourself."

"Hey!"

~*~*~*~

"So you're sure there's no one else you can talk to about this."  
"I'm positive Cap. I know this is weird but...please..."

He sighed, raking his hands through his hair. He could probably tell her no. He wasn't hopelessly in love with this particular blond. But...Rusty was...and this was about him. Maybe he could help his little brother out. But first he'd have to hear the problem.

"Alright", she sighed, "Hit me."

"Well... I went back to my parents house this weekend..."

Yeah, he remembered that. Rusty had been mildly distracted and had his phone on hand at all times, just in case she called.

"Yes."

"And theres this guy there... he's an old friend. He told me he loves me."

"I thought you loved Rusty. Hey, problem solved!"

"Not quite."

He took another long pull of beer.

"See...he's kind of... well...you know how Rusty has plans? Knows what he's going to be and do and stuff? Well this guy doesn't. He's loose and kind of careless, likes to party...he'd fit in really well here." She motioned around the Kappa Tau house. "He's a lot like you guys...Rusty excluded."

"I see..." he replied slowly...really not liking where this was going...

"Good. Um..I like them both...him and Rusty. But...He's so fun, and well,with Rusty I'd have security and..." She took a deep breath. "How important is that in a relationship?"

"Is what?"

"Security."

See...this was why he hadn't wanted to do this. What was he supposed to tell her? His first inclination was to say whatever would keep her with Rusty, which would be 'yes, security is very important.' Yes he couldn't quite bring himself to say that. To do so would be to admit Casey right, that she had every reason to dump him because he had no set future plans. Would be to admit that he and Casey weren't soul mates after all...

But he couldn't just tell her 'no', that it wasn't important at all. He wasn't entirely sure where he stood on that particular issue, but either way that would be telling her to dump Rusty. What kind of big brother did that? No, he would not be responsible for the end of his little brother's relationship.

"Well...I think it all depends on the person...really....and....you should go with who you love.

"But I don't know-"  
"Just think about it really hard. Take security out of the picture and decide who you really love the most. Hopefully you'll make the right decision. If not...I'm a firm believer in destiny." At least he had been. "If it's meant to be it eventually will be."

He smiled, drinking the last of his beer, but it seemed a little forced. "Well, thats all the Great Cappie has right now." He patter her on the shoulder, "Hope everything works out. Now I've got to be somewhere over there. Good luck."  
He then hauled ass as far away from Jordan as he possibly could, hoping he didn't just seriously fuck up Rusty's love life.

~*~*~*~

"So. How'd it go?" Rusty asked. After their separate missions they'd met up at Rusty's apartment for debriefing.

"Honestly", Jordan replied, "I think I scared him."

"Well lets see." Calvin stated. " His little brother's girlfriend shows up asking for relationship advice. Yeah that'd freak me out too."

"I still don't understand why you're asking a _fraternity_ member about love. All they understand is random hook ups and mindless fornication."

Rusty sighed, shaking his head. "They're human Dale, not geckos. They do have emotions."

"Besides", Calvin added, "I thought God loved us all. Except for, you know, gays and people with slight differences of opinion."

"He does, once you confess your sins. Until then he doesn't have to."

"So what, until then he hates you?" Jordan raised an eyebrow, her voice light and restraining a laugh.

"Well, I can't see him damning you to an eternity in hell if he wanted to be best friends."

"So...God's wrath aside-"

"It's a mighty wrath Rusty, you shouldn't dismiss it so carelessly."

"Don't you have somewhere to be tonight?"

"Yeah, I probably should be leaving. Brenda doesn't like to wait." He grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair and opened the front door. "I'll pray for you Rusty."

"You do that Dale."

With a cheery wave, Dale was gone.

"So, is it a sin for you guys to be lying to them?" Calvin asked.

"I'm not sure, but murder is probably worse, and if I have to spend one more day in this damn vortex there will definitely be murder."

"So", Calvin looked at the two of them, "What do you do now?"

Rusty looked at Jordan, the two of them staring expectantly.

"Now we wait." She replied.

"And what do we do while we wait?"

Rusty shrugged. "Raid Dale's stash of religious Hershey's kisses."

"I'll get them", Calvin announced, walking back into Dale's room.

Jordan arched a brow, "Religious how?"

"He orders them from a special website. They all have passages from the bible printed microscopically on that little paper."

"Seriously?"

"Unfortunately." He shrugged. "Either way they're chocolate."

Jordan smiled, unable to argue with that, as Calvin returned holding a freezer sized zip lock bag filled with kisses. The foil color varied between red, white, yellow, purple, and blue. Calvin was holding one, staring at it strangely.

"What?"  
"Where in the Bible do they repeat 'Amen" over and over?"

"Ah", Rusty sighed. "This must be the special hymn version."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

…

"So is stealing these a sin?"

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at the ZBZ house, Casey was slathering peanut butter mercilessly over Ritz crackers.

"Should I even ask?" Ashley asked, cautiously approaching the table.

"I'm just. So. Mad!" Each word was emphasized by a dramatic stab of the butter knife into the peanut butter jar.

"Enough!: Ashly cried, "Put the knife down!."  
"But-"

"Do it."  
Casey huffed. "Fine." She placed the knife in Ashley's waiting palm. "Happy?"

"No", she replied, sitting beside her friend on the couch while she licked the knife clean. "Not when my best friend is upset enough to go psycho-bitch on our last jar of this stuff." She made a point to screw the cap back on and move it safely from Casey's reach, ignoring her slight protest. "We've got to make this last all week."

Casey frowned.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really...just. I can't believe the nerve of some girls!"

"Who? Someone from the house? A pledge? Is it Frannie again because-"

"No, No, you were right the first time Ash."

"Someone from the house?"

"Alright, the second time."

"A pledge? Which one?"

"Jordan."

"Jordan? I thought you liked Jordan?"

"I did", she sighed, "Until she had the nerve to dump my little brother."

"She dumped Rusty? What for?"  
"Well...no. Not yet anyways. But he says she's thinking about it. All because of some guy she met back at home last weekend. Something about him inheriting some huge company and stability and being all frat boy-esque!"

"The guy?"

"No. Rusty!"

"Well...what'd you tell him?"

"That she was stupid. She is stupid. I mean sure he likes to party but this is college. You're supposed to party in college! The important this is that he's honest and reliable and trustworthy! Those things are way more important than stability or whatever."

"What?"  
"Nothing it's just...are we still talking about Rusty?"

"Of course we are. Who else?"

"Well...It kinda sounds like we're talking about ..."

"About who?"

"Cappie..."  
"Cappie?" She rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous."

"If you say so."

It was!

...Wasn't it?

~*~*~*~

"I feel like a stalker."

"Shh, you'll give us away."

"To who? There's no one out here."

He made a wide gesture with his arms at all the empty space around them. As if to prove his point, a cricket began to chirp in a nearby bush. The front lawn of the Kappa Tau house was deserted.

"There will be, if she ever decides to use her brain."

"In this situation...highly unlikely. And even if she did how do you know she'll come here?"

"Call it womanly instinct."

"Stop being mysterious and answer the question."

"Alright, what does Casey always do when presented with a problem? Someone else's problem anyways..."

"She holds some mysterious girl pow-wow or whatever with her girlfriends and talks it over."

"Exactly."

~*~*~*~

Ashley was crazy, she had to be. Really. There was nothing between her and Cappie. There may have been at one time, but it was so far buried in the year it wasn't even funny. So what if she happened to miss him? Up until a week ago they had been friends, and that;s what you did when a friend was gone. You missed him.

It was so strange to think about...Cappie being gone. Sure he hadn't really gone anywhere but he might as well have. The emotional distance between them now hurt as if it really was physical.

She hadn't expected it to hurt this much. Hadn't expected the jolt of pain shew felt every time he walked by her without acknowledging her at all. Or worse, when he did. When he just kind of nodded and fled.

She missed the days when he'd flash her a grin, make a joke.

She just missed him.

If only he wasn't such a frat boy. If only he wasn't all abut partying, with no real goals...

She froze as she was struck by deja'vu.

Wasn't that was Jordan had been complaining about? What Casey was mad at her for even taking into consideration.

She felt herself burn with hypocrisy. What was it she'd told Rusty? About honesty and reliability being more important that goals and future plans or money?

Cappie was definitely reliable, she couldn't think of one time she'd ever needed him where he didn't show up, or was too busy. Even after they'd called of their friendship he'd still come to her rescue.

But why had she called him in the first place? She shouldn't have and she knew it...but... When she was in trouble t was Cappie she turned to. Cappie she trusted. Cappie she...

Shit!

~*~*~*~

Very rarely had Cappie ever truly feared a woman. Sure there was the occasional female on a warpath when she found out she wasn't the only one he'd dated that night, but he didn't do that so much. Sure it had been happening more frequently lately, but that was different. That was a distraction. Something for him to focus on besides Casey and Max. Or Casey talking about Max.

Or the very thought of Max...

Either way, he'd never really feared Jordan either. He was, however, very happy that she hadn't come back. He honestly didn't know what he would have done if she had. Unfortunately he hadn't seen Rusty around either. Sure he expected the guy to have his own life, he hadn't done a bad job of developing one in the past year or so, but still. It was weird to go an entire day without at least catching a glimpse of him.

Yeah...he really hoped he didn't screw things up. He'd have to talk to Rusty about recommending him as a counselor.

"Hey Beave", he called, walking into the living room, "Where is everyone?"

"Doblers I think."

"And how come you're not with them?"

"I've got a date."

"Good for you! I'm going out because frankly it's dull as dirt in here...especially over there", he pointed to a small accumulation of dirt on the rug, "If a pledge comes buy tell him to clean that."

"Sure thing."

"Have fun on your date, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So no..."

"No, no! You can do that. Just nothing dangerous or weird...like swinging naked from a candle-lit chandelier.."

"Ouch."

"Not a pleasant memory. Well goodnight!"

"Um..goodnight..."

~*~*~*~

"See, there's Cappie!" Jordan hissed from behind a tree. The same tree from earlier, much to Rusty's displeasure. Especially considering it's been light when they started and not it...wasn't...

"Yeah. Walking away. By himself. This helps us how?"

"Damn it, I thought she would have made the connection by now."

"Yeah well, I hoped she'd get the picture months ago, Freshman year even. It didn't-"

"There she is!"

~*~*~*~

There was a lot to say, a lot that needed to be said. Yet, even though her feet were bringing her closer and closer to him, she had no idea how to say any of it. She'd be willing to try and sing it if she wasn't so damn tone deaf...

"Cappie...I love you", she muttered to herself. That was all that really needed to be said right? The rest would just come to her...it had to... "Cappie I love you. I love you Cappie...Cappie I-" her mumbling was cut short as she caught sight of the person before her.

"Cappie!"

Great. Casey.

Fighting down the swell of emotions elicited by the very sight of her, he forced himself to settle for a nod as he increased his pace. He really needed to get out of here. Get to Doblers, where the beer was cold and he could get so drunk he couldn't even remember her name.

Then again he'd tried that a few times...it had yet to work. But what the hell. Maybe he could kill those damn braincells today. It was worth a shot.

"Cap!"

Or not...

Slowly he turned. She was nervous. He could tell from her fidgeting, the shuffling of her feet. She looked so beautiful there in the dark, silhouetted by the moonlight. It caught on the light wisps of hair around her face, made her skin glow.

It made him ache for what he'd lost and what he could never have again.

Damn it! He hated that she could do this to him. That one look was all it took for him to fall irrevocably in love with her, again, and again. It just wasn't fair.

A very small, evil part of him rejoiced in the sight of her, unsettled by his presence.

The rest of him just wanted to crush her to him and hold on for dear life. Beg her to never make him let her go.

"Casey."

His voice was flatter than he'd thought it would be, and for that he was glad. All he had to do was act cool and unaffected. They weren't friends, and it was painfully clear they weren't lovers. But they weren't enemies either. That just left...

Strangers.

And that fact stung, like alcohol on an open wound.

Or alcohol on his heart.

The same thing really...

Be that as it may, however, that was how he had to act. He'd just suck it up and act like a stranger, neither hostile nor friendly. Unconcerned, if you will.

And he hoped she'd say something soon, before he said something stupid.

Silence.

Fidget.

"Don't waste my time Casey, I've got somewhere to be."

"Of course, I know um...it's just. I have something to tell you, I have to tell you. Now, I have to tell you now."

"So tell me."

"Um...It's hard."

"I really don't have time for this." He turned, forcing his feet to walk away from her.

"Wait!"  
He sighed heavily. "What? Are you going to speak?"

"Yes. I...I..."

"You?"

"I..." Damn it..., "I talked to Rusty today. Have you seen him?"

That was it? That was the uber important thing she had to tell him right this instant?

"You talked to Rusty?"

"Um yeah, about him and Jordan."

"Well no. I haven't seen him all day. Jordan yes, Rusty no, now-"  
"You spoke to Jordan?"

"Yes", his impatience was obvious in his voice. His feet were itching to move, leave, escape. Anything to get out of this situation.

"Why you? Why would she talk to you about dumping Rusty?"

"Because some people actually like me", he snapped.

"I like you Cap."

"Yes. _Like_ being the operative word... and she was only thinking about dumping Rusty."

"For this guy back home."

"Yes... Why are we having this conversation case because were sounding an awful lot like friends here."

"We would still be friends if I had my way!....and exactly, because Rusty parties too much for her!"

"I don't want to be your _friend_ and … No, wrong, he's the reliable one with security and all that crap."

"Well I don't want to be your _friend_ either and...no, he's the frat boy and I'm a hypocrite!"

"Well- what now?"

She took a deep breath.

"Rusty came to me saying that Jordan wanted to date some other guy with a game plan and insurance or whatever and that he was too much of a frat boy for her and I'm like the world's biggest hypocrite."

"Um..I'll bite. If you wanna explain..."

"I'm a hypocrite."

"So I've been told."

"Shut up Cap." The words were said softly though, with what he'd suspect was affection had he not known better. "I'm a hypocrite _because_, I told Rusty that things like money and future plans didn't matter. I told him that he'd be fine because he was cute, and smart, and honest and trustworthy and reliable and I...You." She paused. "Those are all things that describe you. You..you're...you're great and I was stupid for not seeing that."

"Case" His voice was thick with emotion he could no longer restrain. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I should never have left you. That it was the biggest mistake I've ever made and that.."  
"That?"  
"And that I've never been completely happy in a relationship since. I love Max but...it's not the same...It can't be the same because..."  
"You're killing me here Case."

"Because I love you."

The words were whispered, barely audible, but he would have heard them if he was halfway across the globe. He'd wanted to hear them for so long.

"Cappie? Could you say something?...anything?" Silence. "Please?"

When he said nothing still, she could feel her eyes growing hot, feel the tears clogging her throat. She took a deep breath, fighting them back determined to leave with her dignity at the very least.

"Okay, well, that's all I had to say", Her voice was weak, shaky. She had to leave, now. "So, so I'm just going to go."

She turned, hurrying back to the ZBZ house. Maybe sh could get that peanut butter back from Ashely...

"I love you too."

She froze. "What?"

"I love you too Case. I always have. I always will."

She lost the battle against her tears, her breathing ragged as they spilled down her cheeks.

He felt his heart constrict painfully as he heard the first sob. Suddenly he was in front of her, his hands on her face, his thumbs wiping away her tears.

"Case? No, don't do that. What?-"

"Too late."

"What?"

"I thought...when you didn't say anything...I thought I was too late. I thought-"

Whatever else she thought was cut off as his lips pressed against her's, as he finally crushed her to him as he'd longed to do since the second she'd left. He felt his heart jump as her arms came around him too, tangled in his hair. A sign that she wanted him to stay.

He was all too happy to comply.

~*~*~*~

"I told you it would work."

"I didn't believe it.."

"Well you should have"she grinned. "There. Problem solved."  
"You're amazing."

"And you own me."  
"Name it."

"Milkshakes. Tomorrow. To make up for your attitude today...and the destroyed shake..."

"Deal. And I promise not to destroy anything."

She laughed as his arm came around her, leaning in his side. Her head found it's way to rest on his shoulder as they watched the result of their work. Mainly the new couple that had yet to part...or breathe...

"Do you know what this means?" She asked.

"That we're voyeurs?"

"No..I don't think...they wouldn't go that far on the lawn...would they?"

"Well...Cappie-"  
"No. No...either way you're still wrong."  
"Okay. What's it mean then."

"It means" she replied, that adorable hint of smugness returning to her voice. "That we make really kick-ass cupids."

**I AM SOOOOO NOT SURE HOW THIS CAME OUT! I'm always my harshest critic, but this was an idea that came to me during my current, horrible bout of writer's block so things weren't really flowing at their best. Anyways, I'm hoping these are somewhat realistic situations and they aren't all OOC. I did my best...which at the moment sucks. I DO HAVE ANOTHER GREEK FIC CALLED **_Stupidity _**THAT I WROTE WHEN I WASN'T SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK AND I'VE GOTTEN VERY GOOD REVIEWS FOR IT! CHECK IT OUT! **

**Lemme know how I did.**

**___ Redfaerie**


End file.
